Secret Lovers
by Yaoi Fujoshi
Summary: Una pacífica mañana en la mansión de los Campbell, Allen se prepara para ser devorado... PASTALLENXNEAH


Secret Lovers

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi y lemon.

DISCLAIMER: D. Gray Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

Allen se encontraba en su despacho leyendo algunos resultados de los experimentos que estaban llevando a cabo.

Se levantó de su escritorio en busca de un libro cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba a él sigilosamente, le abrazaba por detrás y le depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello.

"¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente anoche, Neah?" Comentó entre suspiros.

Se giró para quedar de frente al moreno y este se rio entre dientes.

"Me temo…-susurró Neah mientras acariciaba los labios de Allen con sus dedos- que mi hambre no se saciará fácilmente, Al."

Besó los labios del castaño…mejor dicho, los devoró con pequeños y traviesos mordisquitos para después empotrarlo contra la estantería y manosearle un poquito, pero la ropa estorbaba enormemente su cometido asique sin ningún tipo de reparo, comenzó a quitársela.

Allen, algo ofuscado por la cercanía y fiereza de su amante, lo apartó suavemente haciendo que el mayor le mirara curioso y alzara una interrogativa ceja.

"Neah…-le encantaba ver así a Al, ruborizado y con la mirada desviada por la vergüenza, como si fuese la primera vez que hacían esto- Mana debe estar por llegar…y de-debemos terminar el trabajo que tenemos pendiente antes de que llegue…"

El moreno sonrió, confiado.

"No te preocupes –le agarró de la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia él- ahora concéntrate sólo en mí" Sensual, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y continuó marcando su territorio.

El menor se estremeció por el cálido contacto y al ver que no conseguiría nada resistiéndose, se dejó hacer, abrazando a Neah por el cuello, fundiéndose gracias al calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Una vez el pecho de Allen estuvo al descubierto, el moreno lamió los rosados pezones y saboreó su blanca piel dejando un rastro de saliva allí por donde iba.

Se desabrocharon los pantalones dejando al descubierto ambos miembros que por desgracia estaban ya duros como el acero. Ya no habría marcha atrás.

Con presteza, Neah succionó el miembro del castaño haciendo que este se retorciera del repentino placer, y siguió saboreando el polo de su amante hasta que Allen agarró los pelos del moreno, conduciendo a su miembro hasta el fondo de la garganta.

"¡Ah! Neah...me voy…a correr…" Dijo entrecortadamente, echó el cabeza hacia atrás sumido por el placer mientras que de la boca de Neah salía un líquido blanco y viscoso el cual tragó completamente.

"Tu semen es tan dulce como tu ser, Al" Dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

"Neah…-respiraba pesadamente-…te quiero adentro, ahora" Consiguió articular.

"Hmph, no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces, Al."

Y dicho esto le guió hasta la mesa del escritorio, donde Allen se apoyó de espaldas a Neah.

"Tienes unas nalgas bien firmes, mi Allen, parecen esculpidas por los dioses de la lujuria." Expresó al tiempo que las palmeaba.

"Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas y mételo ya…" Lo último sonó a un lastimero ruego que el moreno no pudo más que satisfacer gustoso.

Le penetró con rapidez, abrazando al castaño por detrás.

"Ahh…se siente tan bien Al…y pensar que lo hicimos hace tan solo unas horas y que aun así sigues siendo tan deliciosamente estrecho…"

Allen, sonrojado, comenzó a mover las caderas, indicándole a Neah que dejara la cháchara y empezase cuanto antes el libidinoso vaivén que les haría flotar a los dos en otro universo.

Las embestidas del moreno no eran simplemente brutales, sino salvajemente placenteras, apenas podía mantener la cordura pues a cada nueva estocada, Allen no dejaba de temblar e inútilmente se tapó la boca para no gemir descontroladamente.

Pero no era él el único que temblaba pues el escritorio no dejaba de moverse y de caerse cosas que no podía distinguir. Prácticamente veía como todo se estremecía a su alrededor: de las estanterías se caían libros, el suelo vibraba, la lámpara del techo se balanceaba…aunque quizás no fueran más que imaginaciones creadas por la mente nublada de placer de Allen.

Tanto así fue, que no supo ni cuándo ni dónde le había llegado otra polla a la boca.

Era Mana.

El pequeño Al no se resistió, se lo introdujo completamente haciendo que Mana gruñera gravemente.

Y así, los tres disfrutaron de una placentera mañana, llenando el despacho de sonidos guturales y no apto para menores.

*u*

"Dios mío, chicos-suspiró, cansado- con que era a esto a lo que os dedicabais…"Musitó Mana.

"Ahh…es realmente agotador, sí, pero te libera completamente del estrés. – Se rio Neah- Pero más importante, no pensé que te nos unieras, hermanito." Sonrió socarronamente.

"JA ¿Y dejarte para ti solo el cuerpo vendido de Allen? ¡Debes estar de broma!"

"O-oye, ¿cómo que vendido…?" Comenzó Allen, disgustado.

"Bueno…-dijo Mana mientras se desperezaba- no dudo que haya sido una buena experiencia pero mirad a vuestro alrededor… ¡Esto es una pocilga!"

Efectivamente, había libros esparcidos allí por donde mirabas, todo lo que anteriormente estaba sobre la mesa, ahora lo estaba debajo y había semen esparcido por todo el escritorio, por no hablar del olor a sexo que estaba más que bien arraigado en la habitación…

Se pusieron manos a la obra y mientras limpiaban aquel desastre a Allen le llegaron sin ningún tipo de piedad unas cachetadas en el trasero seguidas de unas divertidas sonrisitas y unas miradas que tachó de jodidamente impuras.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora no tendría un grano en el culo, sino dos. Le fastidiaba saber que la perversión se heredaba y que sin duda alguna los hermanos Campbell la llevaban en la sangre…y bueno, ni hablemos para cuando esa sangre regaba esa zona en concreto porque los convertía en animales depredadores de Allens.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Yo ni me esperaba que Mana se uniera y al final hicieran un trío pero así me lo contó Allen en mi cabecita y así lo escribí xD Es cortito pero espero que os haya gustado, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! (espero vuestra opinión, muchas gracias :)


End file.
